The Bat, The Spider, and The Clown
by Zach in Hyrule
Summary: When moving Cletus Kasady to Arkham Asylum, Spider-Man meets Batman and helps him stop Joker from taking over the island. (Spoilers for anyone who hasn't played Batman Arkham Asylum.)


**Hey guys. So a lot of you are waiting for some other stories. But now I decided to make a new one! Spider-Man meets Batman. Spoilers in Batman Arkham Asylum!**

A truck was delivering psychotic murder by the name of Cletus Kasady he was being delivered to Arkham Asylum in Gotham. But riding with him was his arch nemisis, Spider-Man.

"Tell me again why your here?" Cletus asked him.

"Hey, I'm making sure you get to your new school safety!" Spider-Man joked. He was on the ceiling above were Cletus was strapped down.

"But I liked my old school!" Cletus laughed maniacally. "I made so many friends there!"

"Yeah, and you killed them!" Spider-Man said. "Luckily, Yuri his friends with a Commishinner in this city and asked if you can move here."

"Remind me to kill her when I get out of here!" said Cletus disappointed.

"IF you get out!" Spider-Man said landing back on the floor. The truck stopped and the two drivers opened the door. And got Cletus out of it and they went to a building with a sign that said, "Intensive Treatment" Spider-man followed them, then saw a car parked in front of the building! It was black and it looked like a Hot Wheels car in real life. " _Who's car is that?"_ he asked in his head. They entered the building and saw some guards at the entrance.

"God! This place reeks!" Cletus said.

"Look who's talking!" Spider-Man said. They got further to the door, but a guard stopped Spider-Man.

"Uh..Sorry kid. Can't let you go any further!" he said.

"Sorry." Spider-Man said. "Chief Yuri Watanabe wanted me to make sure this guy gets here without any delays."

"Oh! Your friends with Chief Watanabe!" asked the guard.

"Yeah." Spider-Man said.

"Then you must be Spider-Man!" the guard shouted.

"How do you know my name?" asked Spider-Man.

"Commissioner Gordon and Chief Yuri have been talking about their heroes that help their police department. And I overheard Chief Yuri talking about you!" the guard answered.

"Good to know...wait, Heroes?" Spider-Man asked.

"Oh, you never heard of, Batman?" the guard asked.

"Batman?" Spider-Man asked.

"He arrived here a while ago. He was bringing in, The Joker!"

"The who?" Spider-Man asked. Just then, the guards radio began responding.

" _ **Can anyone hear me? HELLO!?"**_

"This is Officer North!" the guard said to his radio. "What's wrong?"

" _ **IT'S JOKER! HE'S FREE AND HE…."**_

"Hello? Hello? Come in!" Officer North said shouting his his radio. "Some things wrong!" he said turning into Spider-Man, but he wasn't there! "Never heard of Batman, but acts like him!" he mumbled and ran to the entrance.

 **Meanwhile**

A man in a cowl, a tight suit, a black cape, and a bat symbol on his chest was fighting a bunch of crooks. He knocked all of them out and countered all of their punches. While two men watched the whole fight in a security room.

"Don't let him hit you, ya Idiots!" said one inmate! Just then, two inmates grabbed both of his arms and brought him to his knees! He tried to break free from the inmates grasp, but they were to strong.

"BATMAN!" the elderly man yelled. "Get that frickin gate opened!" he yelled at the other guard!

"I can't! Joker must've hack the security gates!" the guard said.

Just then, Spider-Man ran past them and jumped out the broken window. "COMING THROUGH!" he said.

"What the hell!" the guard said lunning to the window looking at Spider-Man!

"Alright, Batman!" said an inmate. "I'm gonna enjoy beating the living crap outta ya!"

"Hey SUNSHINE!" Spider-Man yelled behind. The guard looked behind him and Spider-Man punched his face. The guards were shocked. Then, the man pulled his arms together as if was going to clap them and the guards flew in and smacked eachothers faces.

"I take it your Batman?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes." Batman said. "And who are you?"

Before Spider-Man could answer, the elder man from the security room answered before him. "Batman, his name is Spider-Man! He helps out Chief Watanabe back at New York!" he said.

"What he said." Spider-Man said pointing at him then faced him. "I'm guessing your Commissioner Groden?" he yelled out.

"Sure am son." Gordon said then looked at Batman. "Batman! The systems jammed! We're stuck in here. Joker's in full control of the security gates."

"I'll find a way out!" Batman said. "Gorden, try to contact the Warden. Let him what's happened. I'll be back!"

"Did you just say a Terminator line?" Spider-Man asked.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Bats!" said a voice on the TV screen! It was a man dressed as a clown with green hair, a purple suit, and nice fancy shoes. He then looked at Spider-Man. "Oh, hello there!" he said. "I'm Joker, I've never seen you here before."

"The names Spider-Man, Pennywise!" answered Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man? Never heard of you!" said Joker.

"What are you up to Joker?" asked Batman.

"None of your business!" Joker yelled. "All you need to know is that I'm in control of the Asylum now. You're not going anywhere I don't want you to. Understand?"

"If you think I'll let you run…."

"BLAH BLAH BLAH." Joker interrupted. "Always with the hero speak!"

" _I really got to admit. This guy is more annoying than me!"_ Spider-Man though.

"I'm getting bored of watching you. Why don't you just come find me." Joker said as the security door disappeared.

"You know it's a trap." Gordon said to Batman.

"Of course it is." Batman said heading to the security door.

"Spider-Man, go with him." Gordon told him.

"Was going do that anyway." Spider-Man said following Batman.

Batman and Spider-Man walked farther down the hall and saw a guard dead on the ground! "Joker's been busy." He said. "These poor guards never would've survived!"

"How crazy is this guy?" Spider-Man asked.

"More insane then every lunatic in this place." Batman answered. "Everywhere that madman goes, death is sure to follow!"

"Thanks for the tip." Spider-Man gulped.

"Come on! He can't be that far!" Batman said as they both ran down the hall.

" _ **Warning! Security breach in level B-3!"**_ an intercom said.

Just then, two inmates appeared appeared in front of the heroes. "What the hell!?" one of them said.

"No running in the halls kids!" Spider-Man chuckled as him and Batman fought each one of them.

"Who the hell is this kid?" the inmate fighting Spider-man asked.

"The kid that's gonna put you in the infirmary!" Spider-Man said as he punched the guy out cold.

"Good job!" Batman said defeating his inmate.

"Hey, this isn't my first time doing this!" Spider-Man said. "Fighting, I ment. Never been inside a Asylum before."

"Then, you better listen to me and stay by me if you want to stay alive!" said Batman.

"HEY! BATMAN, OVER HERE!" a voice yelled to the left hall. They looked down the hall and saw a guard standing behind a door.

"A survivor!" Spider-Man shouted. Both him and Batman ran to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...What happened?" he asked.

"Joker happened." said Batman. "Your lucky to be alive."

"He must have gone this way." the guard said looking at the door behind him. "Door's jammed. I'll try and get it opened."

" _ **We need help in Pacification."**_ The guards radio said. _**"I repeat. We need backup in Pacification. Can anyone hear this?"**_

"Can you hear me? I'm with Batman and...uhhh?"

"Spider-Man!" Spider-Man answered.

"Where are they?" asked Batman.

"Back down there." the guard said pointing down at the end of the hall. "Do you two need any help?"

"No. We'll handle this." said Batman.

" _ **Zsasz is free!"**_ the radio said. _**"Oh god. He's got Mik…"**_

"Franklin. Can you hear me? If you can, helps on the way." the guard said in his radio. Batman and Spider-Man ran down the hall.

Batman went to his utility build and grabbed a communicator and gave it to Spider-Man. "Here, put this in your ear." he said.

"Ok." Spider-Man said lifting part of his mask opened and placed it in his ear. "Why?"

"Incase if we get seperated and we need to contact each other, and my assistant." said Batman.

"Assistant?" Spider-Man asked.

Batman then pressed the right side of his cowl and speaked. "Oracle, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." said Oracle. "What's up?"

"Joker's escaped custody." Batman answered. "He's running free in Arkham."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Spider-Man.

"Do you need anything? Is my dad still there?" Oracle asked.

"Commissioner Groden is safe." Batman said. "And plus, I got back up."

"Back up?" Oracle asked. "I thought Tim was at California for college. And I'm pretty sure you let Dick go on his own."

"It's nither of them." Batman said. "Do you know anyone named, Yuri Watanabe?"

"Yeah. Me and my Dad meet her at a Police conviction in Las Vegas." she said. "He told her about Batman, then she said that she has a hero too. Some called, Spider-Man."

"Yeah, he's with me." said Batman. "I'll put you through."

A few seconds later, Oracle spoke in Spider-Man's communicator. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah. Who is this?" Spider-Man asked?

"My name is Barbara Gordon. But call me, Oracle." she said.

"Barbara Gordon? Wait, are you the police commissioner's daughter?" Spider-Man asked.

"Oh. You...met my father." Oracle said nervously. "Please don't tell him!"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." said Spider-Man.

"Anyway, Joker's not that far ahead. We'll try to stay in contact." said Batman as he hung up.

"How did you she secretly work with you?" Spider-Man asked Batman.

"Long story." Batman said as a security door in front of them opened and they saw two guards looking through a security gate. He looked at Batman and Spider-Man and signed with relief.

"Thank God! It's Zsasz. He panicked. "He's got Mike. He's strapped to a chair. Zsasz has totally lost it."

"Calm down and wait here. We'll get him" Batman said.

"You can't!" the guard said. "Zsasz will kill Mike if he sees anyone trying to get close."

"He won't see us!" said Batman.

"Hate to interrupt, but who is Zsasz?" Spider-Man asked.

"Him." Batman said pointing at the security door and saw Zsasz standing behind a guard sitting in a electric chair.

"If I see anything that looks a little bit like a bat and this guard dies. Do you hear me?" Zsasz shouted as he shocked the guard.

"Oh." Spider-Man said.

"Come on." Batman told Spider-Man as they both headed up stairs. They all saw a higher view of Zsasz torchering the guard.

"Drop down and he'll see us." Spider-Man said.

"Not if we go above." said Batman as he grappled to a gargoyle.

"Show off." Spider-Man said.

Batman grappled to another gargoyle and looked down at Zsasz. He jumped down and glied kicked him down to the ground. He then jumped on top of him and knocked him out. Spider-Man jumped down and saw Zsasz knocked down on the floor.

"Someone put this animal back in his cell." a guard said.

Spider-Man went to the guard Zsasz torchered and untied him. "Are you ok?" he asked him.

"Yeah….who are you?" he asked.

"Tell you later." Spider-Man said then went to Batman. "Now what?" he asked him.

"We continue finding Joker." Batman said.

"Testing. Testing. Hello...Hello?" said a woman's voice.

"What was that?" Spider-Man asked. Batman looked behind him and saw a bunch of TV's showing a women's (things).

"Can you hear me? Is this thing on?" she asked. "Oh Hiya, B-man! Harley Quinn here." She then looked at Spider-Man. "Oh, and you must be Spider-Man." she said to him.

"Who's this?" Spider-Man asked.

"Harley Quinn!" Batman answered. "She Joker's girlfriend."

"Oh crap." said Spider-Man

"Don't be like that." Harley said. "By the way, how do you like my new uniform?" she asked twirling around. "Pretty hot, huh?"

"To be honest, she kinda does look hot." whispered Spider-Man.

"Oh, I got something to show you. One second, B-man." she soon threw a man tied to a chair with his mouth duct taped with a big red smile drawn on it. "Ta-da!"

"It's the Warden!" Batman said.

"Not anymore." Harley said. "I'm now subbing for the old man. Old Sharpies never been happier!"

"You know we all can see the duct tape with the big red smile drawn on it, right?" Spider-Man asked.

"Zip it, Charlotte's Web!" Harley yelled at Spider-Man.

"Never heard that before." Spider-Man rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Bats." She said to Batman. "Incase ya ain't figured it out, today's the Joker's big homecoming, and your the guest of honor."

"You have one chance to surrender, Quinn!" said Batman.

"Tempting Bats, but no dice." said Harley. "Now the inmates are running the asylum. Well, technically Joker's goons shipped in from Blackgate, but you get the idea. Bye Bye for now!" she then hit the camera with the Wardens staff and the camera shut off.

"This is bad!" said Spider-Man.

"Very." Batman said.

 **And it's done. So someone else is doing a Spider-Man and Batman Arkham Asylum crossover. I found it when I came up with the idea to see if anyone else made some. So if you are thinking I'm copying him, I'm not. There's a few differences in this story. Review for Part 2.**

 **(The new chapter for Sailor Symbiote is gonna take a long time to post)**


End file.
